Calvins Pokemon Adventure Revised
by ademlion
Summary: Created by GROBA inc.
1. A Letter For US?

Calvin's Pokemon Adventure

By: Ademlion

Chapter 1: Calvin Gets a Letter

Hobbes' Point Of View

I was walking down the hallway when suddenly my watch beeped. Then I knew why. I ran down the hallway and right to the front door. Then I got in my stalking position. Then the door opened. "I'M HOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!" "SPOINK" The next thing I knew I was outside on the ground with Calvin on it. "I read that a tiger's back is like a coiled spring."

"And I read that their brains are like bowls of tapioca." After a big fight, I and Calvin decided to go inside and look at the mail. "Bills, Bills, Magazines for women, a letter for me, a letter for Hobbes, Bil- HEY! A LETTER FOR ME! AND A LETTER FOR HOBBES TO!"

"Wow, you just realized that?" I called in a tone of voice.

"You never give up do you?" Calvin grumped.

"As a matter of fact, no." I said proudly.

"Well, let's read our letters Calvin."

"Sure Hobbes." He said brightly.

As we examined our letters we realized they were from the same place,

Pallet Town.

"Hey, Isn't Pallet Town a place in that new anime "Pokemon"?"

"Well let's open them."

I opened my letter and it revealed this:

Dear Hobbes,

You have been chosen from me to come to the pokemon world and catch pokemon with your friend Calvin. To get to the pokemon world just follow the step by step instructions on this message.

Tomorrow at 4:30pm sharp, get Calvin's time machine and pause time.

Go to the nearest TV and unpause it.

Turn the TV on to cartoon network.

There is a portal that appears on the TV. Go through that to enter the pokemon world. Be snappy about it though. The portal will only be opened for 10 seconds then it will close again for 34 years.

Well there are the directions! I will see you in my lab at 4:35pm sharp

Sincerely,

Professor Oak

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" Screamed Calvin. "WERE GOING TO THE POKEMON WORLD"

"Calvin, were not going till tomorrow."

"Well, I can't wait till we go to Pallet Town. I'll get packed right away."

"Plus tomorrow is the last day of school, Calvin." I chirped.

---------------------------A Few Hours Later…----------------------------------

"C-c-cc-cal-c-ccc-calvin?" Susie stammered as she saw Calvin walking down the street.

"Yeah Susie?"

"I got a letter saying that I should go to the pokemon word with you at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon." Calvin stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I got a letter that said to go to the pokemon world." Susie said impatiently.

"Uh………..Why did you come to me than?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN INVENTOR AND CAN CREATE A TIME MACHINE YOU DOPE!" Susie screamed. Calvin blinked.

"Show me your letter and I'll let you go."

"Yes…." Susie whispered.

--------------------------------15 minutes later-------------------------------------

"Okay Susie, Meet me at my house tomorrow at 4:00 sharp with a packed bag about the size of a backpack, okay?"

"Crystal clear."


	2. Pallet Town

Calvin's Pokemon Adventure

By: Ademlion

Chapter 2

Pallet Town

Calvin's Point Of View

"10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2…1…." I waited impatiently. Then… it happened. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!"

"Bye class, I hope you have a great summer!" Miss Wormwood said cheerfully.

"Oh I will Miss Wormwood. I will."

"I know you will Calvin."

-----------------------------------------------15 minutes later-----------------------------------------

"I'm Home!" I called nervously.

"Hi Calvin, Sorry that I didn't pounce on you today, I'm really busy packing." Hobbes called from upstairs.

"You're right! I almost forgot Susie! I'll go get her right now!" I realized and walked right out the door.

-----------------------------------------------10 minutes later-----------------------------------------

"DING DONG! I am at the door of the Derkins' house. Susie answers the door.

"1. You're early. 2. I'm supposed to go to your house."

"Yeah yeah. Let's go."

"OH NO!!! I'VE GOT TO PACK!!!"

-------------------------------------------25 minutes later---------------------------------------------"WERE HOME!!!" I yelled as Susie and I ran through the house.

"Hi Honey."

"CAN'T TALK!! MUST GO!!!" Susie yelled from upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"10 SECONDS TILL 4:30!!!"Hobbes yelled to me.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" I pressed the time out button just in time.

We ran downstairs and turned on the TV. Next we changed it to CN. Then a vortex appeared.

"GO GO GO!!! TEN SECONDS IS A SHORT TIME PEOPLE!!!!!"

Susie went in first.

"GO HOBBES GO!"

Hobbes had dived in after Susie. I Closed My eyes and jumped….just in time.

I woke up on soft green grass. Hobbes and Susie were next to me, but unconscious. I woke up both of them. Then we looked at our surroundings. There were 6 houses neatly in a row that lead up to a strange looking building.

"I bet that's Professor Oaks Lab." Guessed Susie.

Just then a black haired kid in his pajamas had run past us and was running up to the building.

"What's his problem?" Asked Hobbes

"And why is he wearing PJ's?" I Added.

We shrugged and ran up to the building, having trouble getting to the lab because of the crowd. And because of that, I got really mad and started yelling at everybody. I finally was dragged into the building by Hobbes and Susie.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN! MY DADS A LAWYER AND HE'LL SUE YA TO BITS I TELL YA. **SUE!!!!!! **AND I DON- Oh.Um-hi-um-Prof. Oak. I was just doing my daily scream….He heh…."

"I see…." Said Prof. Oak, Giving me "The Eye".

"Can get our pokemon now?" Susie said energetically.

"What do you say?"

"OK. Pppppppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Ok. I have 3 starter pokemon. Calvin may go first."

I opened the first poke ball and out came a Squirtle. I just shook my head and went on to the next. The next one held a fire type known as Charmander. I thought and went on to the next one. The last one held a green pokemon called Bulbasaur. I had made my decision.

"I'll Choose Bulbasaur." I announced.

"Hobbes, your next." Susie said. "I don't Care what my pokemon is."

"WHAT!!! YOU JUST SPOKE TO ME!!! TO YOU I'M JUST A STUFFED TIGER!!!!"

"Truth is, I saw you all along. How do you think I played with Mr. Bun?"

"No comment." I stared after five seconds of silence.

"Well I would like a Squirtle to start the journey."

"OK. He's yours." Smiled Prof. Oak. "Susie, you can now choose Charmander."

"Thanks. I'd rather research pokemon then win badges though." Susie smiled, taking Charmander into her hands.

"OK. Here's a 20000 picture sending camera. Whenever you get pictures, there automatically sent to me so I can study them.

Just then the Pajama Kid came in.

"I'm here Prof. Oak." The boy said.

"Ah. Ash. You're late."

"Do I get a pokemon? Please?" The boy, I presume Ash Begged

"Yes, But it's not a starter, but I can make an exception to this one." And with that, Prof. Oak went behind the scenes.

"Hi." I said to Ash

"Hey there. Sorry about the scene there."

"Bah! I've done worse."

"Really? What?" Ash said with interest

I then told him about the time I did "Bambi Eyes" to get a flame thrower. We laughed and He asked me what Hobbes was. I told him he was a tiger. I could see he didn't understand. So I told him he was an animal from my dimension. We laughed and talked about stuff for five more minutes and then Prof. Oak came in.

"About time! You were gone almost a 1/5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 of the story! (Yeah. The story's that long. Not being sarcastic here!).

"Sorry. I got your pokemon though Ash!"

We found out that inside the poke ball was a pokemon called Pikachu. We all got our stuff and headed down Route 1 to start the biggest adventure of there lives…

A pokemon journey.


End file.
